Linde Tinuviel
by ReesesForever
Summary: Friends discover themselves caught in strange happenings... But it all starts with one time at band camp...
1. Of Elves and Girl's Bathrooms

A/N: This is my first posted LOTR fic, so I hope you like it. Yes, this chapter is a bit short, future chappies will get longer and longer. This is _not_ a Mary-Sue. Please Read and Review. C/C is welcome, I'll sic my Muse and my trumpets on flamers.  
  
Disclaimer for this and every chapter: I do not own LOTR, or any of the characters. The "characters" besides the Fellowship are the property of their respective people. I only own myself, though I am rather possessive of another one…

Beta: The one and only NIKKI (Pendragon Sedai)!!!

  
**Chapter One**

**Of Elves and Girl's Bathrooms**

  
"Okay now, band, time for lunch break. Be back in the band room, with your instruments, ready to play in an hour and a half. If you are late you _will _run laps. Dismissed," Mr. Page, our resident band director, spoke into his microphone. I shaded my eyes, watching the director up on the 'tower' with a grin at his last words. Out of habit I glanced 'round for my trumpet case then remembered that it was early in the season, we didn't use instruments in our practices for our halftime show yet. Turning around I exchanged a grin with the taller of my two best friends, Nikki, a baritone player, who strode up to me. We fall into step with my other best friend, Ruth Ann the flutey, walking across the forbidden football field.   
  
Reaching the stadium we cut around to the back, making our way to the soda machine that stood beside the water fountains and bathrooms. Hearing the quarters plink in the machine I ordered a Diet Coke, waiting as my buds bought their respective drinks. "Aw, these drinks are hot!" complained Nikki, as we shifted the drinks from hand to hand; they were not very effective in cooling down scorched band dorks.   
  
A bright blue flash brought my attention to the girl's bathroom door. After a moment of silence where my friends and I just kind of blinked blankly at one another I spoke up with a forced laugh, "Betcha Scott is setting off fireworks in the bathroom." We all exchange a glance, silently agreeing as we advance into the bathroom. "Hello?" Nikki called timorously into the silence.   
  
From nearby Ruth Ann let out a shriek, "There is a guy in here! He looks hurt!" Nikki and I whirl around to stare at the figure slumped against the wall, unconscious with a slow trickle of blood coming from his temple. Face hidden in his knees it was impossible to recognize him, although it was obvious that he was not one of the band members or anyone who was supposed to be around the stadium at this time of the year. Standing motionless for a minute or two, Nikki put an arm around his waist and lifted him up, "Let's get him to Mr. Page." I stared at his odd clothing, gasping as I sighted the longbow hooked on his back. Reaching over, I remove the bow and quiver, just in case he was some kind of lunatic that would attack when he awoke.  
  
Ruth Ann filled her cupped hands with water, splashing it on the hidden face of the 'man'. With a sputter he looks around, his dazed expression lasting for half a second.   
  
Ruth Ann screamed in surprise as the male snatched a hidden dagger from his cloak, holding it against her throat. After a moment of everyone staring tensely at the holder of the dagger recognition dawned upon me, and I cried out "It's an ELF!" Everyone jumped including the Elven Prince, though his hand remained steady at the girl's throat.   
  
Now to most the instant decision that the stranger was, in fact, an Elf would be absurd, but it was an easy jump for my strange mind. True, he looked surprisingly different from Orlando Bloom's portrayal of one, even more distinguished and handsome than originally believed possible. His whole bearing was that of an Elven Prince from which I deduced his identity. Tolkien was not kidding when he stated that the Elves were the fairest of all beings in the books.   
  
My mind flitted around for a moment, leaving me with joy that Nikki and I had this strange fascination with speaking Elvish to one another, leaving us pretty well versed in that language (though I had had more experience that my Baritone friend). "Ava maetha, mellon Edhel," I said quaveringly. Legolas began to speak swiftly in his native tongue, his quick words confounding me. "Um, daro, Ernil Edhel. Nan Rebecca. C-can you understand me?" A quick nod is given in my direction and the dagger is slowly lowered, "Who are you and where am I?" As introductions were made I gave Nikki and my own Elvish name as well as our 'real' one, "I am called Neume and Nikki is called Thaliel." The Elf nodded slowly at our quick responses, giving his own name as Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood, which Nikki and I had little trouble believing. He was adorable.  

     Slipping to Nikki's side we began whispering, "How can he be Legolas? Or an Elf for that matter? They are fictional." I shrugged, amazed at the turn of events, "It all adds up, and I don't know about you, but I just get this feeling from him, ya know? I know I shouldn't jump to conclusions so quickly, but I just… can't help it." I shook my head wonderingly, as Nikki nodded in agreement. She felt it too.  
  
Glad that the other band geeks had left rather quickly, the four of us walked back to the band room. By this time I had returned the longbow and quiver to it's rightful owner, drawing stares from passing drivers. Opening the door to the band room we enter quietly, once more glad for the quick departure of most. Ducking into the empty locker room we convened a quick meeting, trying to figure out what to do with him until we could get him back Middle Earth. The only thing we could come up with was missing band for the afternoon and keeping him out of the trouble an Elf could easily get himself into on Earth. 

     "I really don't think we should skip band," Ruth Ann ventured. 

     I threw a glance back at the confused Elf leaning against the wall. "There is no way we can hide him… Mr. Page would understand," I replied, shrugging helplessly. 

     Nikki suddenly started grinning, a devious light in her eyes, "The practice rooms aren't being used…" 

     "OH, NO! No, no, no! What if somebody discovers him?" I burst out in protest.   
Several minutes later the four of us had moved from the locker room to the uniform/practice room, expressing surprise that the door had been unlocked. Mr. Page usually left it locked, though he readily opened it for practice. Legolas touched a glittering, red baldric that hung around a uniform, the other hand following the complicated cords on the shoulder. A stand stood in the middle of the room, directly in front of a chair, somehow making the room seem recently used. "Um, guys, I think…" At this moment the door squeaked on it's hinges, bring our attention to the one who had just walked in…


	2. Of Practice Rooms and Honor

A/N: Sorry about taking so long, it is just extremely hard to work with certain section leaders when they are not very cooperative. ;) Expect the next one to be done much more quickly, as this was probably one of the hardest chapters to write (Torey is the only character who does not willingly go along). Please Read and Review!

Dedicated to: Torey (the uncooperative character whose real person is just a mite more easy to work with) & the ever faithful Nikki (my untouchable Beta) who harassed me about this chapter until I finally got on the ball and wrote it.

Chapter Two 

**Of Practice Rooms and Honor**

     A tall trumpeter stepped in the room, eyes turning directly to the Elf, who we immediately jumped in front of to shield him from sight. Of course Legolas completely messed up our efforts to hide him, and leapt in front of us, bow drawn. 

     "Daro! Daro Legolas!" I cried, getting the Elf's attention, though he was still completely alert to the other's movements. I put a hand on his shoulder, motioning for him to put the bow down. The smooth longbow was lowered painfully slow, the arrow removing itself from it's position pointed into the disbelieving face of my section leader. 

     I smiled shakily, "Um, Torey, this is Le… My friend Len. He is a, um… foreign exchange student, so he doesn't understand much English, and he is kind of protective." 

     Torey fixed me with a cool stare, "Don't lie to me." From behind, Ruth Ann leaned into a closed 'locker' muttering that she knew we were 'going to get caught'. 

     Shifting from foot to foot I looked up, then back at Nikki who shrugged. "Have you ever read the Lord of the Rings books? Or seen the movie, or anything?" I asked, my gaze flicking from my section leader to the Elven Prince and back again. 

     He nodded slowly, "Yeah, I've seen the movie… Why?" he queried suspiciously. 

     "Because, well, um, could you take this Nikki?" I questioned, glancing back at Nikki. The baritone player shrugged, a mischievous glint in her eye, "He's your section leader." I tossed a glance back at the Elven Prince leaning slightly sideways, still alert enough to draw the bow before we could take a breath.

     "Jeez, how to explain this… Well, you remember the Elf from the movie, Legolas? This is him," I mumbled, acknowledging how idiotic we must sound claiming such a thing. 

     I sighed at his skeptical expression, "I'm serious. Do you think I would make something like this up?" He nodded, making Ruth Ann and Nikki laugh despite the tense situation. 

     Nikki motioned to the Elf's bow, which was engraved with the flowing Sindarin Elvish script, "See? There is not language on Earth that is like this." 

     Torey laughed derisively, "You could have made it up. If this is some elaborate practical joke I don't think it is funny." 

     Exchanging a glance with Nikki we both pondered quietly about how to convince him that this was a true Elf, before Ruth Ann came up with an idea that should have been obvious from the start, "That's right, we were just playing. This is… Paul, he rides my bus. We were just hanging out back here. Don't tell anyone, okay?" I grinned inwardly as Torey seemed to accept the answer, though albeit suspiciously, and turned to leave even though he had been there first to practice. 

     The bow suddenly sprang to it's former place, tensed and ready to fire a razor sharp arrow into my section leader, as Legolas spoke, his English rather shaky, "Why do you wish him to not tell others?" Torey stepped backwards into the closed door of a uniform locker to avoid the arrow tip that stayed pointed at his chest. 

     I abandoned the pretense that this was a totally normal confrontation at the immenent danger one of my friends had just been placed in, "Legolas, please don't hurt him! We just do not want it widely known that a fictional character has come to life and is walking around Panama City! We would all be locked up in some asylum, and we would never be able to send you back to Middle Earth!" 

     A look of veiled longing came over the Elven Prince's handsome features, "Never go back to Mirkwood? Never?" The Elf shook his head, bringing attention back to the situation at hand with the skill of an experienced warrior, though he apparently understood very few of the terms I had used, "Others would hurt you three over me?" 

     I nodded quickly, "They wouldn't believe that you are who you say you are." Several tense moments passed, the arrow still positioned to release a lethal blow if provoked, Torey breathing shallowly to evade the obviously deadly arrow point that hovered inches from his chest.

     The Elf spoke slowly, this time to the male pinned against the locker, "I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil. I am who I am. You are?" 

     Torey spoke quietly, eyes still on the bladed arrow, "I'm, uh, Torey Rasberry." 

     Legolas addressed him again, voice so soft I strained to hear his deadly serious words, "Torey Rasberry, your knowledge of my presence is putting more in danger than you know. I cannot allow this. The only way I know of to ensure your silence, beside a most gruesome of fates, is to keep you with me, us, at all times. I am now held by my own vow to keep you from harm, though you must vow to not attempt an escape. Do not try to fight or I will make you feel most uncomfortable, though I pledge to not kill you. These are the conditions I place upon your continued survival. You have not an inkling of the havoc you may wreak if such a thing as the girls predict comes to past. Make your oath with haste, Man."

     "Uh, okay… I promise," Torey said nonplussed, but exceedingly nervous about the weapon still hazardously close to the front of his dark shirt.

     The bow was lowered once more, the Elven Prince satisfied with the vague pledge, "Nai. May it be."

     I sighed silently at his words, slightly heartened that another would be joining our little quest, but just then realizing that this was going to be riskier than I first thought. The four of us now stood watching the elven bow return to resting position, each keeping our own thoughts to ourselves, wondering about the future and what it held.


End file.
